


Overheard

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2020 [17]
Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: The Duchess Severine is being sent to China to help settle an agreement, but there have been threats. The two secret services must work together to ensure her safety on the trip. They have detailed plans for the escort mission, but their plans do not include being overheard.
Series: 007 Fest 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810804
Kudos: 2
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Sun for giving me the characters to work with!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classic prompt: free space/listening at door with glass + trope prompt: it’s good to be bad

Dominic Greene was squatting down outside a hotel room, his ear pressed to a glass, pressed to a door. Which would’ve been fine, except that his employer insisted on him wearing a disguise. 

Dominic Greene was squatting down outside a hotel room wearing a maid’s uniform. Short dress, apron, and a little white thing pinned to his wig. His wig which was very itchy. Almost as bad as the shoes that were pinching his feet. 

But he did have to admit it was useful when he heard footsteps from inside the room. He stood up quickly and set his listening glass back with the others on the cart. He pushed the cart forward slowly. 

Behind him, someone poked their head out into the hall. “Housekeeper! Bring us a pitcher of water and eight glasses.”

Dominic Greene turned around and bobbed his head. The man was already back in the room. He grumbled to himself as he walked down the hall and back into main lobby. 

“What are you doing?” Dr No was immediately at his side with a hiss. 

Of course him employer was also here in disguise, but his disguise was of the hotel manager. 

“They want water delivered to their room,” he replied. “And because apparently I am a maid, I have to go fetch it.”

Dr No smiled. “Access to the room. Pay careful attention, I’ll want descriptions of everyone in the room.”

Trying not to roll his eyes, Dominic Greene fetched a water pitcher and more glasses before returning to the room. He knocked twice and the door was opened. He pushed the cart in and quietly poured the requested glasses of water. Discreetly he looked around the room. 

He saw the Duchess Severine, their target. He recognised her from the papers. There was also another woman who looked remarkably similar. 

He also recognised the cruel mouth, jet black hair, and thick comma over his forehead of James Bond. The man was a spy and an all around pain. He made mental notes of the other people in the room before he left. 

Dominic Greene pushed the cart down the hall slowly, waiting for James Bond to inevitably do a sweep. He heard the door open, then shut. Immediately, he pushed the cart back and pressed his glass up against the door again. 

“Bond, you’ll be escorting the real Duchess with agents Simmons and Browning. And the fake Duchess will be going with agents Lee, Mae, and Lin.”

“No. I resent the implication that none of my agents are competent enough to guard the real Duchess.”

Dominic Greene smiled at the strains of dissent. Five minutes later, the escorts were rearranged. His grin grew as they verbally described the route each escort would take. 

Later, when he reported all of his findings to Dr No, he decided that it was good to be bad. 

(Even if it did sometimes require embarrassing disguises.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classic prompt: teaming up with another secret service + AU prompt table: 1960s

Wai Lin wished, not for the first time, that her skills would be just as respected as those of the men. She had been on a mission with Bond before and she had outwitted him multiple times. But he was still the lead agent on this escort mission. She wasn’t even listed first among the other Chinese spies. 

But she hid her frustration as usual and only spoke up to give advice on travelling through a region of China she knew well. They would be flying to different regional airports then travelling by mundane means for a short distance before flying again to Shanghai. 

They outlined various checkpoints and ways to contact their home agencies in case anything went wrong. Both escort cars were equipped with the latest car phone technology. They were each given a secret code to confirm the identity of the other agents sent to meet them at the airport and get them through the back ways. There were many, many details that needed to be discussed in depth. 

However, eventually they got on the road. Three hours after it got dark, both teams left the hotel. With the threats circulating around the Duchess, they had tried to be as covert as possible, yet there was still paparazzi flash bulbs exploding all around them.. She didn’t know if the fake Duchess was also being flashed. She hoped so. 

Otherwise this whole plan was foiled already. 

It was foiled within the hour. 

Both cars encountered barricades across the road. Wai Lin tried to call the other car using the car phone, but there was no signal, no way to warn them. Both cars were immediately swarmed by enemy agents all in black. Wai Lin went down protecting the Duchess, but it didn’t matter. She was taken. Bond was also taken down protecting the decoy. 

Today, they did not win. 


End file.
